camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:PX625 cameras
Is the title suitable? This article doesn't say anything about the cameras, and, more worryingly, doesn't promise to do so. There's nothing so very wrong with that, but I wonder if "List of PX625 cameras" (or similar, but anyway starting "List of") wouldn't be better. -- Hoary 19:09, 11 October 2006 (EDT) :I agree "List of PX625 cameras" is a better title. As to the artcile being a list. I have put some thought to this. The list is too long for the future mercury cell article. The issue of a list article is one that touches premise of categories. One solution would be to have a PX625 category however this requires that stubs and articles exist for the list to be created from the category tags. In the mean time persons wishing to know more about a camera for use are deprived of information. Further, I mean to create a list of cameras that take a 625 size cell but do not require a PX625. For these reasons I beleive that a "List of PX625 cameras" is a good idea. --Shadesofgrey 21:14, 11 October 2006 (EDT) What's the battery (what are the batteries) needed for? Yes, the Konica Auto S2 takes one of these batteries. But I use mine without, as the battery is only needed for the meter, and I use a hand-held incident meter instead. I think I've read that with other cameras (which I've been careful to avoid), a mercury battery (or close substitute) is even needed for the shutter to fire. If I'm right, wouldn't it be a good idea to distinguish between (a) "needed for meter only" and (b) needed for shutter"? -- Hoary 19:09, 11 October 2006 (EDT) :No camera on the list requires a PX625 for anything other than the accuracy of the exposure meter. Many of the cameras have mechnical shutters, and electronic shutters generally are not sensitive to minor (pm .15 V) changes in voltage. Therefore, the list should include "needed for meter" in the title. --Shadesofgrey 21:14, 11 October 2006 (EDT) I suspect it's not that simple. Gandy says that without a P675 battery (yes, a different battery, I know), the Konica S3's iris diaphragm can't be stopped down. Certainly plenty of cameras won't work at all without one or more batteries, and I think I've read that for some of these it's a couple of mercury batteries. I could very well be wrong; if I'm right, then I take your point about how metering alone requires a PX625 (or close substitute, or internal surgery) rather than a very approximate substitute. Still, it could be could to distinguish between: "battery only needed for meter" and "battery needed for other function(s) as well as meter". -- Hoary 00:00, 12 October 2006 (EDT) Sources? What's the relationship between this new page and one or other of this one at rolleicamera.com and this one at classic-cameras.com? -- Hoary 19:55, 11 October 2006 (EDT) :Nothing and everything. I did not use those as sources but on first glance there is very good agreement and they should be cited as references. I compiled the list from an Energizer publication that was in the photo lab I worked in 1999. I updated it with material from PX625.com, Various Ebay sellers, and Frans de G.'s english language writeup on adapter construction. The table is compilation of many sources. Citations will be included in my next update. --Shadesofgrey 21:14, 11 October 2006 (EDT) ::Good, I'm looking forward to it. -- Hoary ::: All but my original source the Energizer publication added -- sorry I gleaned the data long before I thought I would ever epublish it. --Shadesofgrey 19:14, 12 October 2006 (EDT) Border I've added a border for each cell. The result is a bit fussy and I am not happy with it, but I think it's a bit easier to read than the previous version. Every row seems to have a surplus cell at the left. I deliberately refrained from deleting this as I thought Shadesofgrey might have something in mind for it. Incidentally, for more on table syntax this is useful, though it's not the last word. -- Hoary 23:50, 11 October 2006 (EDT) :The trick is to add style="border-collapse: collapse;" at the beginning of the table. I added it in this page to show the effect. --Rebollo fr 05:46, 12 October 2006 (EDT) ::Yes, good, much better. -- Hoary 06:11, 12 October 2006 (EDT Other cameras Can we add other cameras now, or are some of them missing because there will be another list with cameras that do not need the exact voltage of the mercury cells (it seems implied in PX625). I would like to add the Olympus OM-1 and OM-1n. --Rebollo fr 12:14, 13 October 2006 (EDT) :Please add cameras to the list. The threshold for adding to this list is much lower than adding to the yet to be uploaded list of cameras, finder and meters that do not need the exact voltage of the mercury cells. The Olympus M-1, OM-1 and OM-1n, and the like should be added. Remember that manufacturer or brand can be added with preference to the latter unless it creates confusion. This way any user of a camera can easily determine if a mercury cell or suitable alternative is needed. --Shadesofgrey 16:46, 13 October 2006 (EDT)